


Run To Us

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [30]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Littleverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The runaway little finds a home.. she hopes.





	Run To Us

Lacey had run away… Not knowing where to go. She wanted to get away from it all. She didn’t want adopting, didn’t think she deserved it. She had ended up on Nia’s doorstep, sobbing, shivering and scared. Dana had been the one to find the girl, gently bringing her inside, looking at Nia as she lead the girl into the kitchen to warm up. 

“Babygirl… it’s okay.”

Dana spoke softly, stroking the girl’s back. 

“Relax, you’ll be okay…”

Both Nia and Dana had known on seeing the girl that they would mother the girl, the bruising and misery in her eyes spoke volumes. The girl was thin, weak, and nervy. They had helped her clean up, dressing her neatly in a little sailor dress that Nia had bought once for Dana, Dana had refused it but now it fit Lacey perfectly, they had curled her hair, arranging it gently, slipping a few fake roses into Lacey’s hair and preparing her to go to the centre. Lacey had shivered, clinging to Dana and Nia’s hands, almost skittering backwards when they entered, Dana quick to gently loop an arm around Lacey’s waist. 

“Relax babygirl, it’s okay.”

Lacey had looked at her shyly and nodded weakly, swallowing and following them inside. She had stayed glued to Dana’s side, flinching until Stephanie came to join them, leading Lacey under the table to meet Charlotte and relax. Carmella smirking as she watched. She had told Stephanie she needed to join her. 

It had been a slow first day, Lacey not really settling but starting to find her footing.


End file.
